The objective of this program is to prepare post-doctoral trainees to establish independent research careers in the areas of early pregnancy and embryonic development. The training program will consist of three elements; independent laboratory research, group seminars and other functions held jointly with the Center for Reproductive Sciences, and formal course work in research ethics as well as subjects that will enhance the trainee's research expertise. The independent research will occur in a laboratory selected by the trainee from a group of ten scientists who are leaders in various aspects of reproductive and developmental biology. The members of this training group have well-established, NIH-funded programs and have trained more than 70 post- doctoral fellows. Areas of study include fertilization, peri-implantation development, trophoblast-uterine interactions, pituitary regulation of early pregnancy, the immunobiology of implantation and early pregnancy as well as regulation of gene expression during development. The strength of this group is enhanced by collaboration among the members as evidenced by the record of joint publications, grants, and students. This program will take advantage of an existing Center for Reproductive Sciences comprising 19 Principal Investigators and 58 additional staff and trainees to provide an enhanced training environment. The Center for Reproductive Sciences sponsors an active seminar program and hosts a regional conference in reproductive biology, which provide additional opportunities for trainees to present their work. The recruitment, selection and guidance of trainees will be coordinated through an Internal Advisory Committee, with input from all participating faculty and in consultation with an External Advisor, who will meet with the group once each year. Applicants who have been awarded a Ph.D. degree in one of the biological sciences, or a D.V.M. degree or M.D. degree and who demonstrate a commitment to research in reproductive biology will be considered for entry into the program. An emphasis will be placed on recruiting under represented minorities into the program. The records of the seven trainees selected during the first funding period are impressive. Six competed successfully for external funds (NRSA, Lalor and American Heart Association fellowships) and all three of the trainees who have completed their training have assumed academic faculty positions. The overall success of the program will ultimately be measured by the contributions of these trainees after they have established independent research programs.